


pressure

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: “Don’t look away from my eyes,” Noel told him in a tone so low it would’ve made him squirm under Noel’s body if he wasn’t so transfixed.





	pressure

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah, don’t show this to cody and noel, i respect the hell out of their real-life relationships with their girlfriends, the usual, lol

__All he could feel was his strong, lanky fingers rubbing trails of fire down the side of his torso. His eyes were open but he might as well be blind. Blinded by Noel’s eyes and the contact he told Cody they absolutely had to keep.

“Don’t look away from my eyes,” Noel told him in a tone so low it would’ve made him squirm under Noel’s body if he wasn’t so transfixed. Instead, Cody laid there frozen under Noel’s body, wide hazel eyes locked on to intense green.

Cody felt Noel’s fingers trace his V line. They were both naked, any bit of Cody’s skin touching Noel sizzled. Especially when Cody felt Noel’s dick hard up against his abs.

The hand of Noel’s that wasn’t on Cody’s body was up and threaded through the short hair on the back of his head. Fingers tugging at his hair and thumb resting on his neck.

Cody forgot about what Noel ordered him to do as he got lost in the intricacies of Noel’s face. Following the way his eyelids blinked to refresh his corneas, the way his eyebrows led to the bridge of his nose, the way his stubble poked out through his beautiful skin and how it perfectly surrounded his lips. Oh, his lips. His fucking lips. The way they curved so elegantly yet fierce with the tint of red they took on from being used.

Noel’s tongue came out to wet the subjects in question and before any thought could go through Cody’s mind, he was there taking Noel’s tongue in his mouth. Noel returned the gesture, seemingly forgetting what he himself told Cody. It was sloppy and wet and rough and everything Cody wanted.

He felt Noel bite down on his lower lip as the grip his thumb held on his blushed neck tightened. Cody choked softly against his mouth and Noel pulled back to look him in the eyes again. Noel’s other hand, as if Cody had grown used to it resting on his inner thigh, as if he had forgotten that it was so close to him right now, seemed like it came out of nowhere and took his dick entirely in Noel’s grip.

A serge sent its way up his whole body until he was seeing stars and was sure Noel could see them shooting across his eyes.

Cody’s mouth was open, letting out loud, hard, breaths. Noel took his own lower lip in his mouth and he slightly scrunched up his eyes as he applied more pressure to the hand at Cody’s neck.

Cody’s labored breaths hitched at the blockage and a moan escaped when Noel let up.

“You like that, you little whore?” Noel accused in a scary low voice as he started pumping Cody’s dick. Cody nodded softly, his pupils blown to the size of his irises and his blood boiling in his body.

“Yeah, I know you do. Fuckin’ little bitch. You just wanna be slapped around, right?” His voice. His goddamn voice, “You just wanna be told what to do like the pussy you are,” He could have came on the spot, right there. Until Noel let go of his dick short of him releasing, eliciting a whine out of Cody.

“Oh, shut the fuck up, you little shit. Here, I’m telling you what to do since you’re just so goddamn helpless,” Noel shifted himself up Cody’s body, “Meat for dinner, cream for dessert.”

With his hands on the headboard to support himself, he shoved himself in Cody’s mouth, watching as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

“You fuckin’ like this. Me feeding you my dick, gagging you with it,” he insisted while thrusting in and out.

Cody felt a rush of warmth run down his throat and Noel slid down his body again, capturing Cody’s mouth in his.

“You better be ready for this, you little baby,” Noel warned him against his lips. He reached over to the bedside and grabbed a bottle of lube and lathered up his dick. He lined himself up with Cody’s asshole, “Take me, you motherfucker,” and Noel was all the way deep in Cody.

Just then, Cody shook awake and sat straight up in his bed. He could practically hear the valves in his heart opening and closing. It hurt how hard his heart was beating. His breaths were fast and shallow and his whole body was tingling. He was so beyond sweaty and was now just noticing that he was sticky too.

_Oh god. Oh no. Oh fucking goddamnit. Shit, fucking—_

“You okay, babe?” Kelsey asked softly, concern genuine in her slow, sleepy tone.

_That couldn’t have just happened._

“Babe,” she repeated herself. He shot his head to look at her, propped up on her elbows just wanting to help her distressed boyfriend.

“Yeah… It was, just a nightmare.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading my loves. i love cody and noel so much and cody and kelsey’s relationship means the world to me so don’t take this seriously. this bitch just needed some smut angst in it so. here it is.  
> (tacotuesdaygirl on tumblr and twitter)


End file.
